Jake's Plan
by snappleapple518
Summary: FLASHBACK Jake visits the hospital right after Sam is born, and it appears that Jake has big plans for the two of them.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom Stallion, but I wish I did._

_---_

"**Wedding Plans"**

_Luke Ely gripped onto his youngest son's hand as they trudged up the hard cement hospital stairs._

"_Now, Jake. Do you remember why we're here?" Luke asked the three year old, checking to see if the newsworthy announcement had gone in one ear and out the other._

"_We're gonna see the baby!" Jake piped up in a sing-song voice and pulled his hand from Luke's and began to skip down the hallway. Fortunately Luke grabbed Jake's hand before he got too far._

"_Jake…" he warned, "Don't you remember… no running in the hospital." Luke told him. Jake's face fell for a second, but only for a second and then he began to smile._

"_I was skipping," he proclaimed, "not running." And Luke Ely had to laugh at his innocent son's logic._

"_You're right about that." He admitted with a laugh. "What a smart kid you are." Luke praised, tousling Jake's straight black hair. Jake smiled, but it looked sort of goofy, because he didn't have all of his teeth yet._

"_Are we almost to the room yet?" Jake asked, "I want to see that baby!" he exclaimed, for maybe the twelfth time in two minutes. Luke was amazed at the young boy's enthusiasm. He knew where he was going, and eh was determined to get there. And fortunately for Jake, they had arrived._

_"We're here." Luke told him and Jake grinned, and whistled one low whistle. He'd just learned how to whistle in the past few weeks, and he was still so amazed by the strange noise coming out of his mouth that he did it all the time even when it really wasn't necessary. Jake's mother thought it was just the cutest thing on God's green earth, but Luke thought it was beginning to lose its appeal. Actually, it was starting to become down-right annoying._

_"Jake!" Luke snapped. Jake didn't notice the annoyance in his father's voice, though._

_"What?" he asked, innocently as always._

_"Nothing." Luke muttered, having gotten over his annoyance pretty quickly, "Let's go in." Jake grinned up at Luke and he felt his heart float higher and higher. What a smart kid he had as a son!_

_Luke knocked on the wooden door of the hospital room, and was greeted by Wyatt's yell to "come in"._

_And so they did._

_Wyatt greeted them with a nod, but no smile. But what had Luke been expecting? Wyatt wasn't much of a smiler. Neither was Luke. Maybe that was why they were such good friends._

_Jake rushed past Luke, and ran right up to the hospital bed, which Wyatt was sitting on, holding a tiny pink bundle, but the baby's mother appeared to be nowhere in sight._

_"Where's Louise?" Luke asked. Wyatt looked up as if he had grown deep in thought even in the last ten seconds._

_"The doctors are just doing some tests." Wyatt told Luke, "You want to see Samantha?" he asked, and Luke nodded._

_"Is that what you named her?" Luke asked. Wyatt nodded._

_"We named her after her grandmother. She has the brightest red hair… just like her Mom." Wyatt said holding the newborn out towards Luke._

_"Could Jake hold her?" Luke asked, "He's been excited to see her ever since I told him about the baby." Luke explained._

_Wyatt smiled._

_"Sure. Hey Jake! Didn't see you there." He teased, "Sure you aren't shrinking?" he chuckled, and Jake looked indignant for a second, but then Luke gently placed the baby in Jake's small brown hands and instructed him to sit down._

_Jake just sat in the hospital chair and stared in awe at the baby for a moment before he asked,_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Samantha," Wyatt answered, "Can you say that?" he asked, guessing that the three-year-old probably couldn't. He was right on that assumption._

_"Sam…" Jake whispered quietly._

_"Good enough." said Wyatt, with a small smile._

_Jake sat there and talked on and on about Sam for near fifteen minutes. He talked about her toes, her fingers, and her bright red hair and he probably would have kept on talking if Luke hadn't told him that it was getting time to go._

_Wyatt and Luke said their goodbyes, and while they were talking Jake seemed to remember something and ran back to Sam for a second._

_He leaned over, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Wyatt held back a laugh._

_"We can go now." Jake told his father_

_As they were walking back down the hallway Luke asked Jake about what he'd thought of the experience._

_"Did you like Sam?" Luke asked. Jake nodded and then said something that Luke would never forget._

_"I think we should get married." Jake told him, with a small skip of his feet._

_"Oh, yeah?" Luke questioned with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"Yup!" Luke exclaimed, with a smile, and begun to skip down the hallway again._

_---_

Jake and Sam began to blush as Luke finished the story.

"He didn't say that!" Sam protested.

"I didn't say that!" Jake insisted at the same time. Luke only chuckled, remembering the innocence of his young son.

"You sure did." Luke said with a nod, "So…" he teased, "You guys still planning on it?"

Jake and Sam looked at each other, and flushed even deeper scarlet.

"Noooooo!" they both shouted at the same time.

Luke collapsed into an un-cowboy like fit of laughter.

"Well, kids, you just tell me when the date is and I'll be there." He said, and pulling his chair back, stepped into the next room still shaking with laughter.

---

_So what did you think of that? I thought it was okay, but I think it may have dragged out a little bit. Anyways, Jake seems like a pretty cute little kid, huh? But you know the drill, read and review! The button's right down there… don't ignore it! That would make me unhappy, lol._

_Thanks again for reading,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
